


Go For The Glory!

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [6]
Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, LGBTQ Themes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Sorn's got a secret, one that Eunbin is going to suss out, damn it.
Relationships: Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn/Jang Seungyeon/Jang Yeeun/Kwon Eunbin, Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn/Kwon Eunbin, Jang Seungyeon/Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn, Jang Seungyeon/Kwon Eunbin, Jang Yeeun/Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn, Jang Yeeun/Kwon Eunbin
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Kudos: 3





	Go For The Glory!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if gloryhole is one or two words, but it seems like it should be one word so that's what I went with, and I'm not gonna change it if it's wrong.

It was late at night, and definitely after-hours, as Sorn moved swiftly and stealthily to her destination. She navigated the maze of Itaewon’s back alleys with something resembling ease, though in her heart she still felt trepidation. And eagerness. Boy, did she love coming here.

At last she slowed down, having reached a row of closely-spaced dark doors. Every other door was red, and the others blue. With the shitty lighting, she had to get close to tell them apart, and to see which were unoccupied. Finding one such red door, she tapped the lock with her V.I.P. card and entered, bolting it behind her.

The room was small, with white tiles on the floor and walls. Across from the door was a cushioned seat wide enough for two people, the kind you see out in public places, with a sort of plastic upholstery that made it easy to clean. On the right-hand side there was a floor drain and showerhead. On the left there was a waterproof cupboard for her clothes; it additionally held soap and shampoo and some other things. Finally, also on the left but closer to the seat, was the _raison d’_ _être_ of the place: two horizontal shutters, and the locks that kept them sealed.

They were gloryholes.

“About fucking time,” said Sorn eagerly to herself.

She stripped down naked, grabbed a massager from the cupboard, and sat down with her legs spread. Then, with the toy already pressing against her clit, she unlocked and open the shutter closest to her. It was placed just right, so that she could suck all the dicks she wanted without having to move her head much. The other hole, for what it’s worth, was closer to the center of the room, and lower down. That one was meant to be used doggy-style, although Sorn wasn’t yet sure if she would be in the mood for that tonight.

“C’mon, hurry up,” whispered Sorn.

The lights dimmed, turning red, and her first dick soon arrived, rock-ready. She sucked it vigorously, gripping it with one hand while masturbating herself with the toy in the other. The help blew his load pretty quickly, but Sorn had the money saved up to pay for at least a few more that night. All via Bitcoin, of course; the establishment was highly illegal, secure as it was though in its existence.

After three more cumshots all over her face and tits, Sorn climaxed as only a sex-starved idol could. Her legs spasmed, and her pussy squirted, and it was a good thing the door to the outside was soundproof with the way she cried out. As she slowly recovered, she heard the vague murmurings of the help on the other side of the wall, congratulating themselves on another satisfied customer. Then the warning light came on.

“Oh, shit,” muttered Sorn.

There were no cameras inside the establishment, or at least the portions meant for customers. Outside, however, the alley was watched 24/7, and there were motion sensors in front of each door. If someone was lingering out there, the occupants were given an amber warning light not to leave yet, as a potential witness could be loitering.

Sighing, Sorn decided to save her money and finish for the night. She had to take a shower before leaving anyway, so by the time she finished that, the interloper would be gone. She had only just taken out the soap and shampoo (compliments of the establishment) when a voice from the still-open gloryhole (in her exhaustion she’d forgotten to close it up) said, “Hey, lady, I think someone’s standing outside _your_ door.”

Confused, Sorn crept over to the red door, and opened its peephole, which was large and ungainly because it was equipped with a starlight scope or whatever. Through it, the alleyway was brightly visible, as was a perplexed-looking Eunbin glancing around.

“Oh, snap!” Sorn unlocked the door and opened it a crack. She whispered to Eunbin to come in, and then she stepped back, hiding in the crimson shadows. Eunbin stepped through, and while she blinked, her eyes still adjusting, Sorn sealed herself in with her friend.

Eunbin’s reaction when she saw Sorn naked but for some splatterings of sticky cum was positively delicious. “Is this some kind of sex club? How long have you known about this place? When were you gonna share it with the rest of us?”

Sorn put her sticky glazed finger to Eunbin’s lips. Eunbin immediately started sucking off the cum, which was still fresh. “I meant to tell everyone, but the booth can only have up to two people at a time, and I wanted to check it out for myself before picking favorites among everyone, and then, I don’t know, I just got too busy with it by myself…”

Eunbin looked at Sorn with faux outrage. “Well, I think you know there’s only one way you can make it up to me now.”

Sorn gave it a little thought. “I can budget two more cocks tonight, they’re all yours. You in?”

“Hell yes.”

Eunbin stripped down, and Sorn felt the heat growing inside her again. “Hey, can I go down on you, too?”

“You can for the first one,” answered Eunbin, “but I want to fuck the second one.”

“Then: can you go down on me for that one? The angle should be just about right.”

Eunbin shrugged. “If I do that, you’ve got to slurp up the creampie.”

Sorn shivered; that was something she’d always wanted to try.

They explained the situation to the help, and those lucky gentlemen were more than happy to comply. They found a particularly voluminous jizzer for the penultimate cock, and even as Sorn munched Eunbin’s juicy cunt, some of the droplets of sprunk found their way into her mouth down below. They shut the first gloryhole and opened the second, moving to the floor in preparation. Sorn had used a soft floormat to keep her knees from hurting during her muff-dive. It proved quite handy as she got on her back and Eunbin on her hands and knees.

The final cock dicked Eunbin for quite a while. At first she was able to lick Sorn’s pussy to contentedness, though she had to pause to catch her breath quite often. However, it eventually became apparent that Eunbin would be unable to finish Sorn off, her own fucking situation precluding the possibility. So Sorn grabbed the massager toy again and repositioned herself, her boobs acting as loveable cushions for Eunbin’s face and her legs spread-eagled against the wall.

At last, both of them came, as did the final dick. Eunbin collapsed on top of Sorn, and as they kissed each other breathlessly, the help shut the hole from their side.

“H-how…how long do we have to leave?” asked Eunbin, breathlessly.

“The…whole…night…” answered Sorn, also breathlessly. “They don’t use each booth for more than one session per night, that’s why there’re so many of them in the alleyway…”

“Oh…”

They snuggled together for a while longer, the kisses becoming longer but less frequent. Then:

“I love you,” said Eunbin.

“I love you, too,” said Sorn, recovering quickly. It’s not that it wasn’t true; she was just so shocked to hear it right then.

“When can we do this again?” asked Eunbin dreamily. “I want to share this place with the others.”

“As soon as we can scrape together the funds,” said Sorn. She thought about it. “Maybe next week.”

Eunbin smiled at her, and Sorn’s heart soared. They kissed again, and Sorn rolled on top of Eunbin, who spread her legs. a huge load of sticky splooge glistened between them.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” said Eunbin, more dreamily. “I don’t mind.”

But Sorn shook her head. “By God, I said I would, and I’m going to, baby.” She licked her twat with her tongue catching as much of it as possible, and she could already taste Eunbin’s pussy juice building up again around the edges. Mouth full, she used the cum to snowball Eunbin, who loved the nastiness of it and swallowed it all. Both fully horny again, they wore out the battery of the massager toy fucking each other to oblivion that night.

***

It was more like two weeks later when they were able to return. Sorn had invited Yeeun, and Eunbin Seungyeon. They searched for two empty booths in relative proximity to each other, but for whatever reason the establishment was having a banner night that night: only a single booth was available.

“Oh, no!” cried Eunbin, “are we getting cockblocked over a technicality?”

“Let me contact them directly,” said Sorn, reassuringly. “Maybe they’ll make an exception for us.”

That they did. The four of them crammed into a single booth together, and soon both gloryholes were going to work. They’d paid enough for two dozen cocks, or six each if divided equitably. Which it didn’t turn out that way, but nobody complained. Sorn and Eunbin let the two newbies have more than their fair share, and each of them tried anal for the first time as well! But they didn’t go licking any of _those_ creampies this time; that was a bridge too far.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
